GCA: Battlefront
GCA: Battlefront, was a virtual professional wrestling program that is produced by the Global Creations Alliance which broadcasted on the GCA YouTube Channel every Friday at 11pm (GMT) / 6pm (EST). GCA: Battlefront served as the developmental show for the Global Creations Alliance. This means that the show is here to help build talent before advancing to the main roster. History On the March 9, 2018 edition of GCA Wrestling, GCA Founder/President, Robert Ashcroft announced that due to the growing roster there will be the first ever roster split. The show would later be announced to a developmental based show to help build many of GCA's new talents. At the 2018, Ultimate Climb event on March 18th, the new GCA: Battlefront, General Manager was announced to be Lori Love. On March 24, 2018, GCA held there first roster split. The GCA Superstars would either be placed on the main roster and appear on the GCA Wrestling flagship show or be drafted to the new GCA developmental show named GCA: Battlefront. The GCA Global, Honor, Tag Team and Women's Championships then became exclusive to the main roster leaving GCA: Battlefront with no current championships. At the Road To Redemption event on April 15, 2018. GCA Founder/President announced that a new championship named the GCA Commonwealth Championship was being brought in. On April 17, 2018 it was announced that GCA: Battlefront has been moved to Friday evening's at the new time 11pm. On April 20th it was announced that GCA: Battlefront would be cancelled going forward, ultimately bringing the two separate brands back to one. Production The first and current GCA: Battlefront set features blue ropes, a traditional TitanTron, along with a LED Mini-tron and side boards. ''' '''Theme Music Logo History Exclusive Championships The following are the championships that were used on the GCA: Battlefront show. There were 3 main championships on this show. * GCA Battlefront Championship * GCA Fire Team Championship * GCA Wildcat Championship Broadcast GCA: Battlefront aired on tape delay. However the delay isn't that long, as the show is filmed earlier in a day, then aired later the same day. All GCA: Battlefront content can be found on there YouTube channel. The show lasts around sixty and ninety minutes in length. Times can vary between these two times to different match lengths. Social Media / Media Placements The Global Creations Alliance is currently on many different forms of social media. They use the social media platform to share and promote information/news about the company. This includes, * Twitter - @GCA_WRESTLING18 * Youtube - Global Creations Alliance * Instagram - @globalcreationsalliance The Global Creations Alliance also have a community on the PlayStation 4. This community can have members join, interact and discuss the GCA WrestleVerse. This community is also a good way for creators to nominate the community creations to GCA. All nominations must though at the moment have NO DLC used on them. (However, the Kurt Angle DLC is fine). You can find the Global Creations Alliance on the PS4 by, * Contacting there PSN account - @GCA_Wrestling * Joining The PS4 community - Global Creations Alliance (GCA) All these platforms help promote everything and join the GCA WrestleVerse together along with helping the promotion of all happenings of GCA Wrestling/GCA: Battlefront. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:GCA Category:Global Creations Alliance Category:GCA Wrestling Category:GCA: Battlefront